


Sibling Antics

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Memes, No Incest, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: What are the Creativitwins up to now?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Sibling Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adult_Kiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/gifts).



"Hey. Hey. Hey." Remus poked Roman with a stick he had found, or rather conjured.

"What, Remus?" Roman said, pulling off his headphones and setting down his sketchbook. He had ignored Remus until his lineart was done, but he now had a good lineart drawing of Amethyst so he was ready to deal with his brother.

"Do you wanna go annoy Virgil?"

"Absolutely." Roman responded, snapping his fingers to send his stuff to his room. "What do you have planned?"

Remus waved his hand and conjured a very loud boom box. He held out a cassette tape to Roman, who read the label.

"All Star by Smash Mouth, Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astly, Take One Me by a-ha, We Are Number One from Lazytown, I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth, Hit or Miss by Jacob Sartorius, YMCA by Villiage People, Despacito by Luis Fonsi, and Megolovania from Undertale." Roman looked up, grinning. "No!"

"Yes!" Remus laughed.

"Let's go!" Roman said, and they ducked into Virgil's room, setting the boom box on the table. Remus snapped his fingers and the volume dial turned all the way up. Roman waved his hand and the play button pushed.

"Hide!" Remus hissed.

"No, get out!" Roman said, running after Remus as they hid in a closet.

"No, we wanna hear him." Remus said.

"REMUS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Virgil screeched, his footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

"OR ROMAN!" He seemed to add on an afterthought.

"Shit." Remus mouthed at Roman, who couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

The music shut off, and then was promptly replaced by Virgil's playlist, slightly quieter.

"You better run!" Virgil yelled, and Roman suddenly realized that he couldn't sink out.

"Oh yeah, Virgil made it so there were specific sinking out places." Remus said.

"He what?!" Roman whisper yelled as the door opened.

"Found you." Virgil said, smirking.

"Shit. Well. Every side for himself." Remus darted out of the closet, leaving Roman at the mercy of Virgil.

"Oh fuck you!" Roman yelled at his brother as Virgil dragged him upstairs to subject him to an emo makeover.


End file.
